Life is Pain Series
by Half Angel All Demon
Summary: Duo's just a normal, ordinary teenager dealing with normal, teenage problems, but of course something just has to add to those problems. Status: Incomplete. Warnings: Yaoi. YAY! Edited third chapter is here! It's way better this time!
1. Live and Let Live

_WARNING PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC AND IF YOU DON'T APPROVE, DON'T READ AND CERTAINLY DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME!_

_WARNINGS: CITRUS, OOC, LANGUAGE._

_AN: Okay, so I wanted to do this fic for a few years, but I just never got around to it. But here it is. This is when the G-boys are in school, but they're just normal kids, there's no war, or fighting in this one. At least I wasn't planning on it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the G-boys, you know the deal._

Half Angel

* * *

Live and Let Live

Duo stifled a yawn, and stretched his legs out under his desk only to 'accidentally' kick the chair of the person sitting in front of him. Wufei turned in his seat, and shot a warning glare at Duo before continuing to scribble down notes on what the teacher was currently saying.

Duo rolled his eyes, and was tempted with the idea of reaching forward, and stealing his friend's glasses, but perished the thought. He really didn't feel like being thrown through the wall today. So, he settled for tearing off a page of his notebook, and hurling it towards Wufei's head. But, unfortunately, it bounced off his head, and landed on Quatre's desk, who was sitting beside the Chinese teen, startling the piss out of the little blonde.

Quatre's head whipped around, and he shot a rude gesture at Duo before resuming his daydreaming.

Duo snatched his discarded pencil, and jotted 'I'm sorry' on another piece of paper before crumpling it up, and throwing it on Quatre's desk. He read it, and made the same gesture again, that was his cue to leave him alone.

Duo licked his dry, chapped lips, and scanned the class. No one was paying attention to what the teacher was saying. (Save for Wufei.) It was about minus thirty degrees outside today, and the school never had great heat so everyone was to absorbed in trying to warm him, or herself up. Personally, Duo wasn't cold at all. He decided to be smart today, and wear a heavy pair of jeans, a t-shirt with a thin, long-sleeved one over it, and a thick, wool one over that, and of course he had his jacket in his locker.

"Mr. Maxwell?" the teacher, Mr. Sates, suddenly spoke, startling him slightly.

"Yes?" he asked, fixing his teacher with an even stare. He could feel every eye in the class on him, and that encouraged him. He had always loved to be in the spotlight, and tormenting teachers was his specialty.

"Can you answer this problem on the board, Duo?"

He paused for a moment to regard the question scribbled at the front of the room. "I could answer the problem for you, but I can guarantee that it won't be the correct answer."

"Will you come up to the front, and try, and answer the question?"

Duo scrunched up his face in an irresistibly cute fashion, and pretended to think really hard. "I think…no," he shook his head vigorously to empathise his point.

Mr. Sates sneered, baring his discoloured teeth. "If you will not come to the front, and answer this question, then you'll see me in detention tonight."

Duo shrugged, not at all concerned. "Fine by me, I got nothing to do anyway."

Mr. Sates', sneer got wiped right of his face, and he quickly returned to his lecture.

Grinning like a sly cat, Duo glanced at Quatre who was sprawled over the top of his desk, trying to muffle frantic giggles with his arm.

Duo always loved humiliating Mr. Sates. The guy had been his teacher for only three months, and already they hated each other. His marks were always low in this class nowadays, and it wasn't because he wasn't doing his homework either.

After ten more agonizing minutes in the torture chamber, the bell rung, singling the end of morning classes, and Duo's favourite hour of the day.

He was just gathering up his books when a sharp whack in the back of his head sent them flying over the floor.

"Ow! Wha-"

"For disturbing my note-taking you idiot," Wufei scowled from behind him. "Now I'll have to look up reasoning, and proof strand myself."

"Aww, poor baby," Duo teased as he began to pick up his books, and binders from the floor. "You looked like you needed some waking up, you were like a zombie man."

Wufei removed his glasses from his nose, and placed them in a little container, which sat in the pocket of his jeans. "I was listening Maxwell, unlike some people."

"Hey, don't be so hard on him Wu. Personally, I think its very entertaining watching Duo tease you. It livens up this class a bit." Quatre said from his perch on top of his desk.

"Aww, thanks Q."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Well next time, he can bother you, I'm sick, and tired of having to do extra work that should not need to be done in the first place."

"C'mon Wufei, lighten up. A little extra thinking won't hurt you," Duo straightened his spine, balancing his books in his arms. "C'mon, I'm starved, and am totally craving sugar right now."

Mr. Sates glared at the three teens as they left the room. Out of the three, the only one he liked was that Chinese kid. He was his best student, and it disappointed him that such a brilliant student would be hanging out with punks like them. That blonde may look innocent, but he's the one who's always encouraging the loudmouth. And speaking of the devil, that Duo kid was trouble, and if he's not now, he's going to be.

* * *

The cafeteria was bustling, and noisy as per usual when the three walked in. The line was already enormous, and the tables were filling up fast. Duo groaned. 

"We're not even going to be able to find a seat if we ever get food that is."

"Sure we are Duo. I've had Trowa save us seats." Quatre replied, scanning the crowd for said Trowa.

"Yea, lucky bastard gets a spare right before lunch." Duo mumbled, starting to walk toward the end of the line.

"I'll join you guys in a sec. I need to go talk with Trowa." And with that, Quatre was already on the other side of the giant cafeteria.

Duo smirked, and leaned against the wall at the very end of the line. Quatre has had the hots for the quiet teen ever since last year when they met him. Duo had known Quatre since kindergarten, and Wufei since grade two, and they were the closest friends he had so it was tough for him to accept Trowa into their group. He was jealous in the beginning that someone else was taking so much of Quatre's time. He hated Trowa for about a month, until Trowa finally sat down, and had a long talk with him.

"Why do you hate me?" Trowa had asked.

Inside, Duo sneered, but he didn't let it show, choosing instead to be polite to his best friend's friend. "I don't hate you."

"Yes you do," Trowa insisted. "I can see it ever since we met, and I started hanging out with you guys…would you like me to leave?"

Duo was shocked for a moment. Yes, leave, go away, get out, his mind had said, but his mouth had different plans. "No, no! Don't leave, it would break Quatre's heart!" he swallowed hard. Oh shit!

Trowa smiled, it was small, and barely there, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Okay, so I stay for the sake of the blonde, and we don't have a repeat of this, deal?" he held out his hand.

Duo hesitated for a moment before making up his mind. "Deal." It would, after all, truly break Quatre's heart to see him go.

"So how long do you think Quatre will keep chasing him for?" Wufei asked with a small hint of amusement in his voice as he joined Duo against the wall.

"He's not chasing him," Duo replied, watching as Quatre sat down at the table, which Trowa was parked at, surrounded by books, and binders. "Trowa knows full well how Quatre feels…he just isn't deciding not to act on it right now?"

"Why?" Wufei nudged Duo's shoulder, pointing out that the line was moving. "He doesn't resent Quatre does he?"

"No," Duo snagged two cafeteria trays, and handed one to Wufei. "He doesn't have a problem with it, but from what I heard, he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. They are pretty close after all."

"Yea, that's understandable. And how does Quatre feel about that?"

"He doesn't know anything," he licked his lips hungrily as he took a chocolate muffin off the counter. "Trowa doesn't want him to know anything so he doesn't hurt Quatre if he decides not to go out with him."

"Ahh, I see. Trowa's wise to do that, you know how fragile Quatre's heart is." Wufei took a small sushi roll, which consisted of rice, wrapped in dried seaweed, and some kind of spicy smelling sauce mixed in with it. So, it technically wasn't sushi because this had no real raw fish, but it was close enough.

Duo wrinkled his nose. "How can you stand that stuff?"

"It's good Duo, if you had ever actually tried one, you'd know."

Duo shuddered. "Try that. No way. We're talking raw fish here."

"Actually, this has no raw fish in it. Just rice, and seaweed."

"Close enough. It's still nasty." Duo ordered a big bowl of poutine, a milk chocolate bar, and a can of cream soda along with his muffin.

"At least mine's healthy," Wufei scoffed, staring at Duo's tray as they walked toward the table in which Quatre was still seated at. "All yours is fat, and sugar."

"A part of a balanced lunch," the braided teen replied happily, sitting beside Quatre. "Hey Q. If you don't go, and get your lunch now, you're not going to have a chance to eat until after classes."

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "I totally forgot, I'll be right back!" he gave Trowa a small, shy smile, and then was gone.

"So, what about you Tro? You gonna eat lunch?" Duo asked, starting to eat his poutine.

Trowa cleared his books from the table so Wufei could sit beside him. "I've already eaten long before you go here Duo."

"What were you studying?" Wufei asked suddenly.

"Calculus."

Duo cringed. "Calculus. EWWWW! Why?"

"Math is a fascinating subject Duo, if you would just take to time to learn it."

"No way! Math is totally not my area of expertise, I prefer science more, even though a lot of aspects in science suck, it's still better than math."

"But math is the same in every country in the world," Wufei said, pointing his forkful of salad to Duo. "It's one universal language."

"So is a lot of science," Duo retorted, trying to defend himself. These two had a thing about picking on him. "And besides, you get to blow things up in the science lab."

Wufei, and Trowa both groaned. Of course Duo would be interesting in anything that had to do with either gunpowder, or fire. The boy was a teenage pyro.

Duo was about to say another sarcastic comment when something, or rather someone caught his eye on the other side of the cafeteria. He paused, and just watched as another teen chatted happily with a few of his friends. He had seen this young teen around the school before, but never paid attention to him. Today, however, this being attracted him like a moth to flame. He was about his age, and probably in his grade too. He had short, and very unruly chocolate bangs that hung over his eyes, and his hair didn't seem to know which way it wanted to grow. He wore a dark blue t-shirt that brought out his stunning ocean, blue eyes, and a pair of light blue jeans.

"Who's that?" Duo asked, still staring at the teen.

Both Trowa, and Wufei glanced back over their shoulders.

"Heero Yuy," Trowa finally said, turning back to him. "A perfect straight A student, best basketball player this school has ever seen, a great role model for the juniors, and an all round great guy. He organizes the school dances, and helps with school fundraising, and the like, AND he's single."

Duo, and Wufei blinked.

"Right, and how do you know all this?" Duo asked.

"It pays to listen Duo."

"I see, and now I know what holds your hair up. You know so much that your brain is full, and it needs someplace to go, so it's seeping through your skull, and into your hair."

When Quatre returned to the table, the three boys were laughing so hard, that tears were streaming down their cheeks.

"What happened? What did I miss?" he asked as he sat down beside Duo with his tray.

"I'll tell you later Q, but take a look at this," Duo put an arm about Quatre's shoulders, and pointed him in Heero's direction. "Do you know him?"

Quatre licked his lips as he eyed the chocolate haired teen. "No, he's nice though."

"Quatre!" Duo smacked him on the arm, his face going beat red.

"What? He is! What are you so embarrassed about?"

Wufei too was blushing, but Trowa had turned to once again survey Heero.

"Quatre," Duo's voice had lowered to almost a whisper. "I'm not gay."

The Arabian arched a delicate eyebrow, and poked Duo in the nose with his fork. "Right, I forgot. You're still in denial, just admit it, you like him."

"He is good looking," Trowa commented absently, reaching under his chair, and grabbing his water bottle. "Too bad he can't hang around with us."

"What?" Duo stared at Trowa. "Why not?"

"He's a jock, he only talks to people of his kind, and we are certainly not jocks. As you well know we, at least our little group here, has been labelled as popular to most kids. It would be disastrous if you would try, and talk to him."

"I guess so," Duo turned back to his lunch, and stuffed a gravy, and cheese coated fry into his mouth. "You know," he said thoughtfully. "I hate these stereotypes that we make for each other. I think that we should be able to talk to who we want, and where we want."

"Amen to that."

* * *

Heero had been chatting to one of his fellow team members about their latest game, when a flash of movement caught his eye. He stopped in mid-sentence, and stared at one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. He had long, waist length hair that was tied back in a tight, neat braid, and he seemed to be wearing to ton of clothes. He watched as the other teen rose from his seat, and reached for the bottom of his heavy sweater, and striped it off. Heero swallowed hard, and licked his suddenly dry lips as the shirt he wore underneath stuck to the sweater, and rode up to the bottom of his ribcage before a small blonde boy giggled, and pulled it down for him. 

Duo Maxwell, his brain supplied helpfully. He was only one of the most popular people in the school. Heero didn't know if Duo noticed it, but almost all the girls wants to go out with him, and a lot of them had even dropped their boyfriends to ask Duo out.

Almost all the jocks wanted to beat the crap out of him, but none of them dared. Duo was just too popular, and if he just suddenly showed up at school half dead, the school would riot. Heero himself had no problem whatsoever with Duo because he had never had a girlfriend. He didn't even like girls, they were too giggly, and clingy for him.

He had no idea why he had never noticed Duo this way before. He had known Duo's name for about a year, and a half or so. He guessed he had never given it much thought. Why would Duo want him anyway? The guy was probably straight as a stick.

Heero had to suppress a small gasp as Duo snapped off a piece of his chocolate bar, and a perfectly pink tongue came out to have a taste before popping the whole piece into his mouth.

"Heero? You okay?" one of the guys asked, but he couldn't hear. His whole world was focused on that beautiful creature. "Heero?" someone touched him arm, and he jerked himself back to reality.

"Umm…I…umm…have to go!" he got to his feet quickly, and ran out of the cafeteria, hoping that no one saw the bulge in the front of his pants, or the desperate look in his eyes.

* * *

Duo frowned slightly as he saw Heero run out of the cafeteria, but just shrugged it off, and continued talking. 

"-now you have to insert the cheese very carefully into this little pocket of soft dough you have, and then stick it together, and then you can boil them, or fry them, or bake them. Personally, I like them fried, they're nice, and greasy then."

"And where exactly did you learn how to cook porgies Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

"Well…"

* * *

Heero walked out of the men's bathroom, tugging at parts of his clothing to smooth the wrinkles out, and trying to make himself seem less muddled. Just watching Duo had made him hard, which was very unusual for him. Most of the time, he can control himself, but for some reason…he shook his head. He just needed to get laid.

* * *

Duo was jostled out of a dream that included a certain brown-haired boy, by the loud clanging of the bell, singling the end of the day. Finally, he thought, gathering his books, and leaving the room. The class he had just had was history, and was probably one of the most boring classes ever, besides math. Not that he didn't like history, he loved it, it was his teacher that made it boring. She could drone on, and on with that same, even, boring voice of hers, for hours. He shuddered, and his eyelids grew heavy just thinking about it. 

As he approached his locker on the third floor of the school, he thought back to his dream. It wasn't erotic or anything, but it still disturbed him. It featured him, and Heero in a game of basketball, and then in the library studying together, and they were more than just friends. It was weird.

_You are not gay!_ He said to himself, and kept repeating it while he flipped the lock open. _You are not gay! You are not gay! You are no-_"Duo?"

"Ahh!" he jumped, and hit his head on the little shelf on the top of his locker. Slowly, he stepped back, and straightened, rubbing the painful lump on his head. "Oi hi Q," he said to the blonde standing beside him. "What's up?"

"Just to remind you Duo that you have a detention right now with Mr. Sates." Quatre said, opening his own locker right next to Duo's. They were lucky enough to end up in the same homeroom, and most of their classes were together too.

Duo groaned. "Thanks Q."

"So, what are you going to do about Heero?" he asked suddenly, placing his textbooks back into his perfectly organized locker.

"Nothing. Why?" Duo began to run through a mental checklist of all the homework he had that night, and put the right binders back into his backpack.

"Just wondering. Rumours have it that he was seen earlier today jerking off in the first floor bathroom just beside the cafeteria."

"Oh come off it Q. Those are just rumours." But in truth, Duo just wanted Quatre to stop mentioning anything that had to do with Heero right now. He had enough on his mind.

Quatre considered him seriously. "It would explain a lot Duo."

"Like what?"

"Like him running out of the cafeteria earlier this morning. Did you catch the look in his eyes?"

Wait," Duo paused in putting his books away. "You saw him run out today too?"

Quatre nodded. "Yep, and if you ask me, he looked pretty desperate." Quatre had seen how Heero had looked at Duo, but decided against mentioning it for the moment. This was already to lot for Duo to handle already.

"But I didn't ask you Quatre," Duo slammed his locker shut. "Well, see you tomorrow, I have a date in hell."

"Goodbye Duo. See you."

Duo turned with a wave of his hand, and whistled a small tune on his way to Mr. Sates' classroom. He rapped his knuckles on the door, and walked in. Suddenly, he froze as he spotted Heero sitting in a desk, back straight, his hand flying over the paper as he copied down what Mr. Sates was saying something about triangles.

"Ah, hello Duo," Mr. Sates said, pausing in his lecture to look at him. "Take a seat for now, you can leave in half an hour." And with that, he continued his lecture.

Heero's eyes stayed on him for a moment longer before he once again began jotting down notes.

Duo went over to the back of the room in the far corner where he could see Heero's, and Mr. Sates' face. He leaned back, and let his mind wander. Heero's attention never wavered from Mr. Sates, just like his hand never stopped moving across the paper. Heero was bea-_YOU ARE NOT GAY! You are not gay. You are not gay. You are not gay. You are-_"You can go now Duo." _YES!_

He grabbed his backpack, and ran out of the room, out of the school, and into his home as fast as he could.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

_

* * *

_  
"Do you understand Heero?" Mr. Sates asked.

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"Thank you Heero. I'll see you tomorrow."

Heero nodded absently, and left the classroom. His mind was now totally focused on Duo at the moment as he walked through the empty corridors. He couldn't seem to get Duo out of his head all afternoon, and he barely managed to keep up with what the teacher's were saying.

_Does he have any idea what he's doing to me?_

_

* * *

AN: Well, what do you think, it's quite it bit longer than some of my other fiction ne? Anyway, review please! You know how much I love reviews.  
_

Half Angel


	2. Two Worlds One People

_WARNING: YAOI, PROBABLY SOME OOC, CITRUS, A LITTLE BIT O' SAP, LANGUAGE. I DON'T THINK THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE RATED PG-13, BUT IT'S NOT QUITE RATED R EITHER IT'S PROBABLY SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE.  
_

_Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own the G-boys, or GW._

_AN: YAY! I finished the second chapter! I think I set a new record. It only took me a day, and a half to get this done! This was a bit harder to write than the first one though, I wanted to write a bit about Heero, and Duo's past life so this one might be a bit boring, but I tried to make it better, I really did! Don't hurt me. Anyway, thanks for the reviews I received on the first one, and I hope I get more on this one. _

Half Angel

* * *

Two Worlds One People 

Duo awoke the next morning to the fresh smell of coffee, and bacon. A thin stream of sunlight peaked through the cracks in his blinds, and shone right in his eyes. He could faintly hear the birds outside, and he wished that it was summer instead of the middle of February.

He lay there for a moment, just basking in the sun's warmth, until his alarm went off right next to his head. A shrill cry, that woke the whole house if everyone wasn't awake already. He sacrificed one arm to the cold air, and managed to fumble around for the snooze button. He shivered, and tucked his arm back inside the covers.

"Duo! Duo Maxwell! Get up! It's time to get ready for school!" came the tired, croaky voice of his twenty-year-old sister, Dianna. Duo sighed she worked herself too hard. Their mother, Nancy had died only four years ago in a car accident, and they never knew their father. Nancy was a fabulous mother, she was a fashion designer, and worked full time at one of the biggest clothes retailers in North America. She had never raised her voice to her children, and she never laid a hand on them. She was smart, calm, and sophisticated. Duo remembered the day she died like it was yesterday.

He was at school, in gym class, when he got a phone call, and was told to take it in the office. He went, and was shocked to hear it was his sister, and she was crying.

"D-Duo. I need you to come home." She had said.

"But sis, I'm in the middle of class. What is it?"

"Something's happened to mom. Please Duo I need you right now. The police are here, and I'm so scared," her voice took on a desperate tone. "I can make an excuse for the school, but you have to come home!"

"Alright sis. I'm on my way." He had practically hung up on her, and not even bothering to tell the teachers where he was going, he ran out the school. He had never run so far, and so fast in his life, and when he got home twenty minutes later, he thought he would faint.

Dianna ran out to him, tears streaming down her cheeks, and smudging her mascara. She was hysterical as she hugged him, and just cried. Duo hugged back, not knowing what else to do. He had no idea what was going on, and he was a little scared. Dianna was always so calm, so to see her like this was a bit of a shock.

"Di," he finally said, pulling away from her, and looking her straight in the eye. "What happened?"

She sniffed. "I think you had better come into the house."

The comfy, two-story house was empty, but there was muddy shoeprints on the carpets to indicate that someone has been there.

Dianna made poured him some cool lemonade, and sat down at the kitchen table right across from him. She regarded him for a moment, as if trying to reassure herself before speaking.

"Duo, I think we're in trouble," her voice was calm as ever, but there was a dark undertone to it. "Mom has…" she hesitated, and Duo waited expectantly. "Mom has…been in a car accident today…she…she died instantly."

He froze, his whole body going numb. _Died? Why? How? When?_ His brain seemed to be on overload, and it locked up, just like a computer freezes if you click too many things too fast. Then, as everything sunk in, the pain started to creep into his body. He went cold, very cold, despite the thirty-degree weather outside. Cold sweat broke out on his brow, and he began to tremble. _Died?_ The trembling turning into shaking, and the shaking turned into a convulsion. He fell onto the floor, his body wracking violently.

"Duo?" Dianna had cried, kneeling by his side. "Oh god! Duo!"

He didn't notice it when his body went into shock, nor did he notice when the paramedics carried him to the ambulance. All he could hear was the constant screaming, and he didn't notice that it was him.

He awoke three months later, not knowing that he had just come out of a coma. He didn't know why he was in a clean, white room that reeked of death, and sickness. And he didn't know why his sister was sleeping in an uncomfortable chair next to his bed.

He reached out, and touched her arm, startling her awake. She stared at him, eyes wide, and mouth agape as though she was seeing a ghost, and not her little brother.

"Duo?" she whispered is though her mere voice would shatter him.

He opened his mouth to speak, and found that he could not. Puzzled, he turned to his sister, and pointed to his throat, but she was already out the door shouting. "He's awake! He's awake!"

Ten seconds later, Quatre, and Wufei came to the screeching halt at his bedside.

"Oh gods he's awake!" Quatre cried out, hugging him fiercely.

Duo looked over Quatre's shoulder, and found that Wufei had tears sparkling on his long lashes. Now he was confused. Wufei seldom cries. So what happened?

At the time, he didn't know that he had lost most of his memory, and that he would have to re-learn how to speak, walk, eat, write, and read again. Even to this very day, his memory was still a bit fuzzy in places, and he couldn't remember most of his childhood, and his sister had enlightened him by showing him pictures, and videos of when they were kids.

It took a whole year, but he did it. Every day, Dianna would take him to see all kinds of physicians, therapists, and teachers, and he got most of his memory back, along with reading, writing, and all that jazz.

But people didn't talk about that year, or the death of his mother for fear that he would go into a coma again. The doctors had said that he was lucky to even come out of the coma at all. Duo didn't know what the big deal was. When you're the one who's hurt, it doesn't seem so big if you manage to pull through.

Dianna's dream was to be a fashion designer just like their mother, but she had to drop out of high school to get a job to support him. They had two choices when their mother had died: they could either 1) be thrown into an orphanage, and be adopted by another family, but that would mean the siblings would be separated, or 2) one of them has to drop out of school, and get a job. The neighbours watch out for them, and make sure they're not causing too much trouble. Duo had offered to drop out, knowing his sister's dream, but she refused, and said that he needed the education more than her, and that once he moves out she could always go back to school.

But Dianna's miserable, and there's nothing they can do. Right now, Duo's trying to get Quatre's family to help, since they're filthy rich, and have nothing else to do with their money, but Quatre's father is so busy, and Duo can't seem to be able to make an appointment with the man. So, every month, Quatre gives a very tiny amount of money to Duo (usually only about 100) but it's enough to keep a bit of food in the fridge.

"Duo! How many times do I have to tell you to get up?" Dianna stormed into his room, and whipped the covers off him so fast it burned. Duo automatically curled around his nakedness, and glared at his sister.

"I'm getting up! I'm coming!" he shouted.

"Good! I'm going to be late for work, and you had better not skip school, or you're going straight to the orphanage!"

"I'm not a child sis." He mumbled.

"You're not eighteen yet! And therefore still a child!" she sighed, and bent over him to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day Duo," her voice was much softer, and no longer angry. "Sorry for yelling at you."

"S'ok. I understand." Duo truly did. He knew what his sister had to go through, and if she needed to blow up, he would let her.

"And wash those sheets. I'm not doin' it," she walked out of the room, shaking her head.

Duo was puzzled. _Wash the sheets? Why-Oh…my…god._ His eyes widened as he just noticed something wet on his stomach. Hesitantly, he touched it, it was creamy white, and sticky. Semen. Shit! His mattress was also covered in the stuff as well as the blankets that now lay on the other side of the room. _Aww This just isn't my day._

With a sigh, he crawled out of bed, and hobbled toward the showers. He smirked as he passed Dianna's room. It was always perfectly clean, even in the early morning.

Duo turned on the shower, and hopped in, almost slipping on the bath oil that had gathered at the bottom of the tub from Dianna's bath the previous night. The water was almost hot enough to scorch his skin, but he liked it that way. The hot temperature reminded him of summer if you will.

_Winter sucks_, he thought as he lathered a generous amount of shampoo into his hair. Actually, he loved the snow, but he hated the cold. If God could invent snow in thirty-degree weather he'd be in heaven.

When Duo picked up the soap, he was relieved to see that the water had already washed off the semen. His sister had always puzzled over why he's so embarrassed about something he can't control. In truth, since he never had a father, and was the only male in the house so when his body did things that theirs didn't he was embarrassed. He remembered when his mother had sat down with him at the kitchen table at three in the morning because he had his first wet dream, and explained to him why, and how this happened. He was eleven at the time, and he wasn't so embarrassed then as he is now. He remembered he ran into his sister's room screaming. "Dianna! Dianna! I'm growing up!" She never stopped teasing him about that.

When Duo finished his shower, and was walking into the kitchen, he smiled as he saw a fresh pot of coffee, and a pan of cold bacon on the stove. He was so spoiled.

* * *

Heero had the biggest grin on his face when he woke up, and was currently lying in bed, enjoying the morning. His finger trailed lazily through the milky puddle on his stomach as his mind went through the vivid details of his dream. He knew that he was already bordering on obsession, but he just couldn't get that braided beauty out of his head. 

His alarm went off, reciting the morning weather, but he wasn't really paying attention. Robotically, he shut it off, and began to make his way to the shower. He made a mental note to wash his sheets when he got home from school.

Heero's body went through his morning routine so he allowed his mind to stay on Duo. He wanted to get to know him better, but he was also well aware of the school cliques. If he wanted to get to know him, it couldn't be at school. His reputation would be ruined if he just went up, and talked to him. He ginned, then again, if one day somewhere in the future he just showed up with Duo as his boyfriend he'd also be among one of the most popular people in the school. He shook himself out of that thought. He wasn't doing this for publicity's sake.

He faintly heard the phone ring just as he was drying off. He tied the towel around his waist, and exited the bathroom. He walked the whole three steps down the hallway, and picked up the phone, which sat on the wall.

"Hello…Oh hi mom, how are you?…I'm fine…No I'm not getting into trouble," he walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. "Yes mom, I'm keeping up my grades," he took out a two-litre milk, and leaned against the counter, kicking the fridge door shut. "Yes I'll mail you the report card…No! I do not have a girlfriend…why? Because I don't…No, I'm not planning on getting married anytime soon," he opened the milk with his teeth, and started drinking out of the carton. "Okay…Okay…yea…fine… Okay…I love you too mom…okay…bye." Heero placed the phone on the counter, and drained the last of the milk, making a mental note to get more after school was done for today.

He was one of the lucky kids to own his own apartment at the age of seventeen. His family had made sure the first five months were paid for so he had a chance to get a job, and then pay the rest of the rent himself. It was a fairly modest apartment. It had two bedrooms, one in which he uses as an office, one bathroom, a tiny kitchen, and a modest living room/dining room. Two people could live in it comfortably, but three might be pushing it a bit.

He hummed to himself, as he got dressed. In his own personal opinion, he loved his voice, a rich, deep baritone that captured the senses. He wouldn't want to sing for Broadway or anything, but he loved to sing to himself. Correction, he loved to hum to himself. Full out singing just sounded horrible to him, at least in his own voice anyway.

He strapped on his watch, noting that it was time to head out. He grabbed his coat, shoes, wallet, and backpack with all a teenagers essential tools for surviving high school, and locked up his apartment.

* * *

"I walk alone I walk alone…" Duo hummed along with the song his Walkman was playing as he walked down the street towards the high school. People greeted him, and waved as he walked by. He waved back absentmindedly, and made his way inside, and towards his locker. 

"Good morning Duo." Quatre greeted him. The blonde was leaning against his locker, books in hand, and talking to Trowa who was standing beside him.

"Morning Q. Hey Trowa," Duo shut off his Walkman, and stuffed it in his locker. "How are you this morning? Staying out of trouble?"

Quatre smirked. "I should be asking you that question."

Duo nodded, and began pulling books out of his locker. "You should, but I got to it first."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what are you doing after school? There's a basketball game, and we're expected to attend."

Duo groaned, but it was muffled since he had his head stuffed inside his locker. "That means I have to be nice today, I can't afford a detention," he sighed. "The burdens of being popular."

Duo jumped as he felt a hand on his ass, and his head hit the back of his locker. Swearing, he pulled out, and looked around to see Quatre's eyes wide, and locked on something coming down the hall. Quatre's hand found the sleeve of his sweater, and started tugging at it.

"Q. What is it?" Duo asked, swatting his hand away.

Apparently unable to speak, Quatre pointed down the hall. Duo leaned over, and tried to see through Quatre's eyes. What he saw rendered him speechless. Heero was walking down the hall in front of a group of jocks, and girls. He wore incredibly tight black jeans, and a dark, navy blue sweater that clung to his chest, and arms. Other students parted watching the teen wonder in awe.

Duo swallowed hard, and noticed that his pants had become a tad too tight. _You are not gay!_ I small part of his mind screamed, but he wasn't listening, and Heero was getting closer, walking straight toward him.

_Shit! What do I do? What do I do? You're popular dork, you're supposed to act cool!_ And Duo did. He placed an arm on Quatre's shoulder, and leaned against the blonde, sinking the other hand into his pocket. His lips formed a devilish smirk, and tossed his head in a smooth, practised move that said, "Mess with me, and die."

* * *

Heero gasped, and almost stumbled as he walked by Duo. The teen was leaning against the small blonde from yesterday, an incredibly sexy smirk painted those perfect lips, and when he tossed his head, it was almost enough to make him lose it right there. 

Not even pausing, Heero turned his head towards Duo, and gave him a smile, and a sly wink meant only for him. He almost laughed at the shocked look that crossed Duo's face only for a millisecond before he wiped it off, and turned back to his locker.

He couldn't wait until after school, he knew that Duo, and co had to come to the game, and he'd be waiting.

* * *

"You know Duo. If you don't want him, I'll have him." Quatre said, watching Heero's perfect ass sway as he retreated down the hall. 

"Go ahead, take him. I don't want him." Came Duo's muffled voice from once again, inside his locker.

"You don't? How could you not want that piece of perfection? Duo? Duo! Get your head out of there!" Quatre grabbed his friend's shoulder, and yanked him out of his locker. "C'mon man. You could totally have him."

"I'M NOT GAY!" he shouted, and people around him looked at him funny. _Shit_, he cursed himself. He'd have to be more careful. His voice lowered to a hiss. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Well. Okay, your loss." But inside Quatre was grinning. He saw that smile, and wink Heero gave him. "I'll see you at the game Duo."

"Yea." The bell rang, and everyone started for their classes.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Duo asked himself as he willed his erection away. He had never felt this way about any guy before, so why now? The look Heero gave him was so hot-he drove that thought away. He was trying to lose his hard on after all.

_This is gonna be a rough day._

_

* * *

AN: Well, how was it? Was it too boring? I wanna hear from you guys! Don't abandon me! I'll cry if you do.  
_

Half Angel


	3. Dreamer

_WARNING: YAOI, SAP, PROBABLY SOME OOC, GORE, CITURS, LANGUAGE, ANGST._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys, or GW. Ya, ya._

_AN: YAY! It's finally done! I know from reading the first few sentances or so, it doesn't look like it changed, but believe me, it has changed. I practically changed the course of history for cryin' out loud...okay maybe not quite THAT much, but it's changed a lot. RR. You guys are deserting me here! I'll cry, if you guys desert me.  
_

Half Angel

* * *

Dreamer

Heero couldn't stop fidgeting, for some reason he always had to be in motion. He was currently drumming his hands on his thighs, not really aware that he was doing so. He watched the other team members' bustle about getting dressed, and ready for the game. Personally, Heero was ready a long time ago, and the suspense was killing him.

_What's wrong with me?_ He asked himself, folding his arms across his chest so they would stop moving. Unfortunately, it didn't do anything for soon he noticed his toes wriggling inside his sneakers. Why was he so antsy? He was never like this before a game. Sure, there was always that adrenalin rush, but never anything like this.

His mind began running though all the things that have been on his mind lately when finally, his thoughts fell on Duo, and his emotions surged. _Well, that's what's causing the problem. _After several more minutes, he identified it as nervousness. He was nervous about going out there, and playing in front of Duo…but why? Duo had watched plenty of his other games, so why was he getting nervous now?

"Hey Heero," he was jostled out of his thoughts by the coach standing beside him. "You ready? We played this team last year, and we barely won, but his year I want to win by a long shot. Can you do it?"

Heero gave a small nod. "Probably."

"Great. Are you going to take that basketball scholarship to collage?"

"Probably."

"You really should continue playing, I bet that if you played hard enough, you could go professional some day."

Heero gazed thoughtfully. "Maybe."

The coach clapped him on the shoulder hard enough to temporarily knock the wind out of him. "Good luck out there Heero, and win this one for me." With that, he was gone, and Heero faintly heard the leadership students telling the crowd information about the two teams that were supposed to be playing.

_Ch, I'm not doing this for you,_ Heero thought as he glared after his coach.

He pushed himself from the wall, and went to stand near the door to wait for his name to be called. While he waited he tried to calm his nerves, but his heart didn't want to slow down, combined with the adrenalin, and the nervousness.

_Good luck Heero_, he thought to himself. _He'll be watching so don't mess up now._

_

* * *

_  
Duo suppressed a yawn as the two leadership students standing in the very centre of the gym rambled on, and on about the two teams. He had never liked these before game talks…well he never really liked being at these games period, but it was something that had to be done for appearances sake. This time, however, he was actually looking forward to watching the game. He knew why, and a part of him tried to clamp down on the feelings, but he couldn't help it. He was falling, and he was falling hard.

All day he was having a terrible time trying to concentrate on his classes. His mind kept wandering back to earlier that morning in the hall. He now knew that Heero had feelings for him, and he just couldn't keep lying to himself, and denying that he didn't return some of those feelings as well. He felt…weird that he barely knew Heero, and yet, he found himself unable to think of much else. It's not like he wanted to jump in bed with the guy right at that moment. It was all so confusing, he didn't love the guy, but what he felt was perhaps a little more than just a crush. He wanted to get to know Heero as a friend, and yet, he wanted to be more someday too. It was so weird, and he vaguely remembered feeling something like this for someone else, but it was a girl instead of another guy.

He had liked her a lot, even though he barely knew her, and it was somewhere in between a crush, and love. Though, two weeks later, he got over it. Maybe the same will happen here.

He was jostled out of his thoughts by the sound of Heero's name echoing through out the gym. He blinked, and saw Heero just entering the court, waving to the crowd. He broke into a slow jog, and hi-fived a few people on the sidelines that Duo presumed were some of his other friends. Heero continued to jog around the gym, and Duo noticed that the other players were doing the same when they came out.

He shrugged, not quite understanding the reason for this, and made a mental note to ask someone about it later.

* * *

Heero basked in the crowds' cheers, and screams, knowing full well that Duo was watching his every move. He kept himself jogging around the court to warm up his legs, and also to keep an erection at bay. He knew how hard it was to run with a hard on. 

He too had a hard time concentrating on his classes, and one of his teachers had even pulled him aside, and asked him what was wrong. He shook his head people worry too much.

The nervousness was still fluttering about his stomach, but it was less now that he was warming up. He chatted with his team members as he jogged, and soon the coach called them from beside a box of basketballs.

Heero glanced up at Duo as his team jogged in. He looked stunning, even though he wore the same outfit as earlier that morning. The bright lights in the gym shone on his hair making the silky mass ripple with every move of his head. He felt the adrenalin surge as he locked eye contact with him for a moment, and saw the bright, never-ending pools. Some say that the eyes are windows to the soul, and Heero believed it. He believed that if he looked hard enough, he could see right into Duo's deepest, most secret desires.

They started practising jump shots, and other things they thought they had trouble with. Heero, himself was working on his jump shots, and was glad to have the time to do so before the game. He knew he was having a bit of trouble with them. His main problem is that he can't keep balanced when he's in the air, and that causes him to miss a lot of the time.

Finally, the ref blew his whistle, singling the end of the warm up session, and Heero threw his ball into the box before lining up for the tip off. He waited impatiently wondering why the other team was taking so long. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a lean, well-built teen approached. He had black hair that hung in his ebony eyes in thin stands. On any other day, Heero would be licking his lips at the sight, but today was different, today, Duo was watching.

"Hey pretty boy," the other teen spoke, putting his face unnecessarily close to Heero's. Heero took a step back to put some distance between them. "I've heard about you. You're the guy who whipped us last year. Well, it's not going to happen again."

_He's new_, Heero thought. This sad excuse for a player was a junior on his team. _Bingo, weak point. _Never have juniors if it can be avoided, they tend to be too cocky, and over confident, it could put the team in jeopardy of losing the game.

"Ready boys?" the referee asked, balancing the ball on the palm of his hand.

Both players nodded.

"I'll see you after the game pretty boy." The junior sneered as the referee threw the ball into the air.

Heero was already tense, and sprung easily. He knocked it out of the air, and towards someone on his team. Then, he ran like hell towards the visitors net, and waited. The ball came to him, followed by about four bigger guys. He caught the ball, and did a clever jump shot, scoring them their first point of the game.

Heero glanced at the clock, and smirked, a new record.

* * *

Duo bristled as he saw the raven-haired boy put his face close to Heero's, and smirked as Heero backed away, scowling. Then, he was rendered speechless at just how fast Heero could move. In about five seconds flat, they scored their first basket. The other team didn't have a chance. 

Duo stood along with the rest of they gym, and screamed.

Heero's eyes flickered towards him as he jogged back for another tip off. Duo felt the temperature in the room increase a few degrees just knowing that Heero was singling him out of all of the people in the gym. He swallowed hard, and sat down, intent on hiding the bulge in the front of his jeans.

Quatre smirked, and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I saw that."

Duo smacked his smartly on the arm. "Shut up."

* * *

The same teen greeted him for the second tip off. Heero rolled his eyes. _Great._ He decided as soon as this raven-haired teen had first talked to him that he absolutely loathed him. He was cocky, and thought he should rule the world. He hated people like that. 

"That was lucky pretty boy. It won't happen again."

"What's your name?" Heero asked, then grinned wickedly, and Heero Yuy grinning was quite the sight. "I like to know the name of the people I leave in the dust."

The other teen gave a grin of his own, but it was more of a smirk. "John, Jonathan Tyler O'Neil, best basketball player my school has ever known."

"The best huh? Then if you're so good than why can't you beat me?"

John's smirk was wiped right off his face just as the referee threw the ball into the air. Heero, and John both jumped, and to Heero's surprise, he saw that John was going to win the ball over. He grunted, and stretched his body just that extra inch, and hit the ball once again to his team.

As he was landing, he 'accidentally' bumped his hip into the other teen, just hard enough to make him lose his balance. He landed on his side on the hard, gym floor, whimpering pathetically.

Heero scowled down at him, and was temped with the idea of kicking him, but that would be just low. "My name is Heero, and I don't take kindly to pet names."

"REF! Fowl! That was a fowl!" the other coach yelled.

The referee just shrugged, saying that he hadn't seen anything. The visitors' team glared at him, and Heero knew he had to watch his back. They were pissed now.

* * *

Duo nearly fell over laughing as Heero took out the black-haired boy, and didn't even get a fowl for it. Everyone knew that the referee was favouring the home team, and everyone knew that he had seen that fowl. People were cheering, and encouraging the ref. Duo wouldn't be surprised if the coach had even gone as far as bribed him. Normally, they didn't need a faulty ref, but the coach wasn't taking any chances with this team. They had barely beaten this team last year, and the coach would be heart broken if they lost even one game of the season. 

As Duo watched the game progress, he realised that the raven-haired boy was the visitor's weakness. Heero, and his team kept going after him deliberately, and most of the time, they succeeded in getting past him, but the other team eventually got smarter. They started guarding the other boy so no one could get to him.

Personally, Duo didn't know why the coach didn't just pull him off, but as he looked at the visitor's sidelines, he saw two other smaller boys. They looked uncertain, and nervous, defiantly juniors. The raven-haired boy that was playing out there now was probably the best junior they had. The others all looked bigger, and more certain of themselves.

He watched the rest of the game, cheering when their team got a basket, and booing when the other team got one. He never took his eyes off Heero, and he licked his lips unconsciously as a sheen of sweat appeared on Heero's body.

* * *

Heero allowed himself a feeble 'yay' after their 31st basket, but he was getting tired. He was doing most of the work, and all his other team members expected so much of him, but he couldn't keep this up forever. 

He bent over, and put his hands on his knees, panting for breath. He parted his lips, and tried to fill his lungs, but they were burning so bad. He needed a rest he just couldn't do this.

He lifted his head, and gazed at the coach who was watching him anxiously from the other side of the gym. Their eyes met, and he nodded. The coach sighed, and waved him over.

Slowly, he straightened his spine, feeling the bones pop, and walked over to the benches, trying not to go too quickly, and strain himself further.

"I need a rest coach," he panted, collapsing on the bench. "I can't do this by myself."

His coach kneeled in front of him. "Can you play after a rest?"

Heero nodded, and snagged his water bottle from under the bench. He downed the whole thing in just a few seconds. "Yea, I'll be fine once I get some liquids in me, and just sit for a while." He began to fan himself with his hand, being way too overheated.

The coach nodded, and signalled to the ref to continue the game. He took a fresh ice pack out of a small cooler, and put it on Heero's exposed neck. Heero shivered, and took the pack from his coach, mumbling a grateful 'thank you', and turning to watch the game.

* * *

Duo began to squirm, becoming quite uncomfortable with a hard on as Heero stumbled towards the benches. Heero's eyes were tired, and his chest was heaving in an attempt to take in well-needed air. Heero's long bangs were plastered to his forehead, and his shirt was soaked right through with sweat. He licked his lips for the millionth time in the last ten minutes as Heero collapsed on the bench, and started drinking from his water bottle. Duo loved to watch how his throat worked, and just how quickly he took down all that water. The chocolate-haired teen was listening to something the coach was saying as he wiped an ice pack over his neck, and arms. He saw the relief come into Heero's eyes at the coolness, and he wished that he were that ice pack. 

Duo almost came right there in his pants as Heero stripped off his soaked t-shirt, and the coach handed him another pack to wipe down his back, and chest with. Heero's muscles ripped under his flawless skin as he stretched to reach his lower back. Duo watched as his eyes fluttered closed in relief.

Duo tugged at the bottom of his shirt, trying to cover his crotch, but his shirt was too short. Damn, he should have worn something baggy today.

"Stop squirming Duo." Quatre teased.

"Shut up Quatre." Duo gritted out.

* * *

The coach brought him his extra t-shirt-he always made sure the coach had an extra-and he was ready to go. He had another sip of water, and jumped to his feet. The coach called a time out, and Heero was off. 

He glanced at the scoreboard as he jogged out onto the court. It was currently 31 points for their team, and 36 points for the other. The points Heero managed to score before he sat out to rest managed to keep them mostly ahead, but the team couldn't quite hold it together.

He sighed inwardly, this was gonna be an adventure.

He had felt Duo's eyes on him during the whole time he was on the benches. He could feel his desire, almost as if it was his own, and he hoped his seduction tactics proved successful. He knew what most people thought of his body, and he knew just how to use it to his advantage.

Heero lined up for yet another tip off, but this time, another, bigger player faced him. Heero regarded him for a moment. He was much bigger than him by at least three feet, and he was defiantly a senior. _No problem._

Heero bent his legs slightly at the knees, and flexed his arms as he nodded to the referee. The other teen didn't say a word as the ref threw the ball up, nor did he speak when he lost the tip off.

The game was back in motion. Heero's team members looked relieved to see him return to the court, and helped him even up the score. In about fifteen minutes, the scores were even, and Heero was barely winded. He had had his rest, and that was all he needed.

* * *

Duo cheered as time, and time again, Heero shot the ball into the basket. They were quickly catching up to the other team with Heero's aid, and with any luck, they would win this, and head onto the finals. 

He was still having trouble with his raging hormones, but now that they were catching up, everyone's mind was one the game, and soon, Duo's erection was gone completely. Unfortunately, it didn't stay gone long because a few minutes after he noticed it missing, his mind began to produce very erotic, and disturbing fantasies causing it to return. Duo gave the air in front of his nose his best glare. _Why do these things have to happen to me? And why the hell did Heero have to be so damn gorgeous anyway?_

Heero was currently dribbling the ball across the gym at a tremendous speed, fending off the opposing team with practised ease. He dodged, and spun out of the way, always keeping the ball out of reach, but he didn't see John come rushing at him from right in his blind spot.

Duo sat shocked for a moment, his brain frozen as soon as he realised what was happening. He couldn't just sit here someone would get hurt.

"Heero!" Duo was on his feet now, and he barely noticed it when his legs began to carry him down the bleachers. "Look out!"

Heero turned just in time to see the boy tackle him to the ground. He gasped as his head slammed into the floor, rendering him unconscious before he even knew what had happened. John was delivering harsh blows to Heero's face when Duo tackled him. Duo wasn't at all expecting the boy to recover from the blow so quickly, and he cried out in surprise as he was flipped, and pinned beneath the other teen, his hipbones grinding into the hard floor.

"Hey pretty boy." He drawled, using the exact same line as he had on Heero.

"My name...is...Duo!" With a growl, Duo used his weight, and flipped John off his stomach. He was about to charge again when several sets of hands grabbed him, and held him fast.

"You goddamn bastard!" Duo shouted as he strained to get away from Wufei, and Trowa who were holding him. "Do you not have any decency what's so ever? You make me sick!"

The other teen smirked at Duo, wiping away a small amount of blood from his mouth. "What's the matter pretty boy? Can't handle what you are? A slut?"

_That's it!_ Duo's eyes flashed with a rage he had never felt before, and with a sudden, violent wrench, he freed himself from his friends, and charged. The teenager was on the ground before anyone could blink. Duo managed to bring his fist up to strike the other boy in the face, just as he received a harsh blow to his ribs. He was weakened now, and the other boy knew it, and aimed for that place again, and again.

No one noticed when Heero regained consciousness.

* * *

"You goddamn bastard!" Heero stirred at that voice. He knew it was familiar, but it was lathered to so much anger, and hatred he almost didn't recognise it. 

He cracked his eyes open just in time to see Duo tackle the raven-haired boy. Heero watched in shock as Duo took a beating to the ribs, and he almost threw up as a sickening crack, and a shrill scream erupted from the braided teen.

"Duo." He said weakly, attempting to get up, but gentle hands held him still.

"Shhh, Heero, just lie still," the voice was soft, and gentle, but it spoke in broken sobs.

Heero gazed up into deep, aquamarine pools surrounded by light, blonde hair. It was the blonde that Duo was always with he realized. He was crying, and the salty tears slid onto Heero's cheeks. Quatre was cushioning his head on his lap, but he wasn't looking at Duo. He knew what had just happened.

* * *

Duo screamed, feeling his vocal cords rip as he felt his ribs shatter. Then, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The raven-haired boy was gone, and Wufei, and Trowa were crouched beside him, looking like they were going to be sick. 

Fire was burning in his ribs, and he glanced down to see how bad he was hurt. He turned his head just in time to vomit. _Oh god,_ his ribs were defiantly shattered, and he was having a hard time breathing. Three of his ribs had punctured his skin, and were sticking out of his body; warm blood was oozing out onto the floor, staining his clothes. His vision was pure white at the edges, and he had a hard time focusing on what was going on around him.

Teachers, and students alike were crowding around him, and he heard someone say something about an ambulance, and hospital. His eyes widened in fear. No! No! He couldn't go back, not there! It hurt so much.

"No," he whimpered, closing his eyes, and feeling tears creeping down his cheeks. "I can't…go back…too painful. They can't make me."

"Shhhh," Wufei whispered, stroking Duo's brow gently. "It's alright Duo, we're here. You're safe."

"You can't let them…take me…hurts so much." Duo continued to whimper.

"We're here Duo," Trowa reassured him, his voice thick with emotion. "It's all going to be okay."

"Hurts so much Tro."

"I know."

* * *

Trowa bit his bottom lip in concern. He had shouted at someone to call an ambulance, but he didn't know what to do now. Duo was bleeding badly, and he didn't think that it could be stopped without moving his ribs. 

Not knowing what else to do, he get to his feet, and started shouting at the students, and even some teachers who weren't doing anything to help Duo to leave. He herded all the students, and most of the teachers out before he was satisfied. The last thing Duo needed right now was a crowd.

When he turned back to Duo he saw fresh tears in Wufei's eyes, and Heero was stumbling across the gym with Quatre behind him, nagging him to sit down. Trowa caught the unfocused, glazed look in Heero's eyes, and knew right away that he shouldn't be walking.

With a sigh, Trowa approached Heero, and caught him by the arm as he almost kissed the ground. "Easy there," he said. "You should sit down Heero. You probably have a concussion."

Heero didn't speak, just merely shook his head, and waved him away, but Trowa refused to be pushed away by him.

"You need to sit down," he insisted. "If it's Duo you're concerned about I assure you he will be fine."

Heero's eyes tried to focus on him, but Trowa could tell that he couldn't really see him. "Duo…will be alright?"

Trowa nodded, and started walking back towards the bleachers. "He'll be fine, just sit down, and you must not fall asleep. If you do, you might not wake up again."

Trowa gently guided Heero into a sitting position, and told Quatre to stay with him, but his blood ran cold at the sound he heard as he turned around.

* * *

Wufei was panicking. Duo was whimpering softly, and most of the things he says aren't coherent, but what he can make out is always hysterical gibberish about not going back to the hospital. Wufei had tried to calm him down, but whenever he spoke, Duo didn't seem to hear him, and kept on whimpering. 

Suddenly, Duo's back arched right off the floor, and he screamed in pain. A scream that the whole school could hear, and a dreadful sound that made the blood go cold.

He felt helpless, as all he could do was hold Duo's hand, and watch him writhe in pain.

* * *

Duo felt like he was dying. The fire was licking its way across his body, and his head throbbed painfully. He couldn't focus on anything around him. He could tell that someone was speaking to him, but he couldn't make out the words. It was almost as if he was in a whole different world, separated from everyone. 

The fire in him surged, and his back arched unconsciously as a scream he barely heard was torn from his throat. Before the pain could subside he passed out, and fell into a painless world of bliss.

* * *

Wufei went pale as Duo's body went limp after the last bout of pain. He shot a worried glance at Trowa as the taller teen kneeled on the other side of Duo. He didn't look happy. 

"He shouldn't be asleep." Trowa said, shaking Duo's shoulder gently, but not enough to jar his ribs.

"Why not? If it takes the pain away-"

"He has a concussion Wufei. I don't know just how big it is, but he might never wake up now."

* * *

Quatre collapsed on the bleachers beside Heero; his back was stiff, and his face pale as a sheet. Fresh tears were constantly spilling from his eyes, but not one sound fell from his lips. 

Duo had gone limp not long ago, and at least he had stopped screaming, but he was still scared. It wasn't good from what he overheard from Trowa.

Quatre nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, and saw Heero's unfocused eyes. The other teen wasn't close enough to be uncomfortable, but just close enough as if he was trying to reassure him that everything would be all right.

"Are you okay Heero?" he asked.

Heero didn't nod for fear his headache might come back. "Yea, I'm alright. What about you? Are you going to be all right? You don't look good."

He didn't feel good either. He felt distant almost as if he was living in a dream.

"I'll be alright."

Heero gave him a look, and trailed the pad of his thumb through the tear streaks on Quatre's pale skin, empathizing his point.

Quatre sighed. "Okay, I won't be alright, but I want to be strong for once."

"You are strong, but just in your own way," Heero blinked away a wave of dizziness. "Let other people carry this burden for once."

Quatre smiled, and it was genuine, despite his tears. "Thank you Heero."

* * *

Wufei was so relieved when the paramedics arrived, and as they were wheeling Duo into the ambulance, he called Dianna. She was shocked, and was heading down to the hospital. He smirked; she would probably get there before the ambulance did if she didn't get pulled over by the cops.

* * *

Heero was almost asleep when he was shaken rather roughly. His eyes snapped open, and he glared at the paramedic in front of him. She didn't even acknowledge his death glare as she helped him to his feet, and inside the ambulance. He was directed to a small seat at Duo's head, and paramedics hooked him up to an I.V. 

"Rest now," he heard someone say in his ear. "You can sleep, it's okay."

Almost instantly, Heero slumped against the side of the ambulance, and was out like a light.

* * *

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all piled into Trowa's car, and not even making sure he was buckled in, Trowa hit the gas, and he was off. He was furious that the paramedics didn't let at least one of them stay with Duo, they had decided to bring Heero along instead, and treat him on the way to the hospital. 

He just prayed that Duo didn't regain consciousness until one of them was there. Duo would be scared out of his wits in a hospital, and he didn't even know what he would do if he felt insecure.

_Hold on Duo.

* * *

_

_AN: Yea, I know I rushed the last four, or five paragraphs, but this story was peeving me off. If you had noticed, I also boosted to rating up a notch. I don't think this fic, is rated R yet, but there's no sense if being prepared, and doesn't have a 14A or something, so I would have to guess the rating is somewhere in the middle. Anyway, I'm almost done the fourth chapter, and let me tell you, I'm very happy with it so far. (and that's a very good thing. )_

_Anyway, I also removed some of the sap. I don't mind a bit of it, but I went really overboard on the original ch. 3 ne?_

_Thanks for all the reviews I got so far, and a special thanks to Koorime 13, also known as Faye. Isn't it weird? Fei, and Faye? They're pronounced exactly the same...I think. Anyway, don't stop reviewing people! I only have...18 so far! I wanna try, and get at least up to thirty before the month is done. Remember, the more reviews I get the faster I write...sometimes. lol. Depends on how hard the story is to write._

_Anywho, keep an eye out for ch. 4 in LIPS (Life is Pain Series) I'm almost done it, I swear! _

Half Angel


End file.
